Shikon no Tama High
by music.my.paramour
Summary: Rin earns her place on the Shikon no Tama cheerleading team, and shortly afterwards her life becomes a whirlwind of romance, best friends, and racy text messages. : Sess/Rin, Inu/Kag, Miro/Sango
1. Intro: Welcome

Shikon no Tama High

Introduction: Welcome

* * *

"One, and two, and three, and four.."

Ever since I can remember I've always wanted to be a cheerleader, so when my best friends Sango and Kagome made the high school team it only furthered my determination to join the Shikon no Tama High cheer squad. Tryouts were fairly simple, we basically jumped around like a bunch of idiots so the head cheerleader, Kagura, could weasel out the ones who had no business being here.

"Group A you are dismissed," Kagura let out in a clipped tone. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding been holding.

To Kagura cheerleading wasn't just a sport, it was life. Which is why she's been head cheerleader since her the beginning of her second year, she is a third year now. I don't know much about Kagura, but I do know the she doesn't tolerate any bullshit from her squad and that she doesn't allow any ol' person to be on her team. At three o'clock over fifty girls, including myself, came to Shikon no Tama High to tryout for the high school cheer squad. We were first taught a simple routine that would determine how we got divided into different groups. I was put into Group C, and as the minutes ticked by it came down to my group versus Group A. With them gone now this was the final test, this was it.

"I have good news for you Group C, and bad news." Kagura looked us over as if we were meat to be bought. "You all have excelled remarkable, but there are only two available positions on my team."

I looked around and did a head count, there were fifteen of us left. I attempted to smile at my friend Ayame but she stood staring straight ahead. No doubt she was working the numbers over in her head. The odds were already stacked against us, and they had just doubled. Freshmen were rarely allowed on the team. Regardless of this fact I wasn't surprised Kagome and Sango made it on the team last summer.

Kagome is part tomboy and part girly girl. She likes to get her hands dirty every once in awhile and she has always had this knack for getting her body into tight places. She is naturally limber, and she had never stepped foot into a gymnastics class until she joined the squad. Sango on the other hand is an athletic junky and I couldn't name a sport that she hasn't tried.. that is available at school anyway. During her freshman year she tried a handful of things, but we all agreed that their Sophomore year and my Freshman year that we would take up a sport or club together. Since we could never agree on a club, we all decided on joining the cheerleading team but for different reasons. Kagome because she adores short skirts and football players, Sango wanted to prove that she could handle whatever Kagura dished out, and I had my own private reasons.

"Will numbers 7, 10, 62, 34, and 21 please stay. Everyone else please take your leave." Kagura blew her whistle and three guys stepped forward. Ayame, myself, and three other girls remained in place while others made their way towards the exit.

"As I stated earlier, I only have two positions available. Thanks to earlier tests I know that you all are physically capable of withstanding the duress of cheerleading, and I also know that each of you can keep the up tempo. This last and final test will provide me with the necessary knowledge to determine which two of you fit the positions that are available."

With a snap of her fingers the music resumed. She pointed to me and number 7.

"You two are the smallest of this group. I need someone petite to be a flyer, but I need someone that will be aware of their surroundings at all times. These last two girls I dismissed were not capable of furthering their interest in cheerleading thanks to their.. fly-by-night brains."

Kagura then told Ayame (No. 34), number 10, and number 62 to step forward

"The other position available is for a backspot. The person chosen will be the backspot for the new flyer. I need someone with upper body strength and leg strength, and someone that is trustworthy. The flyer must be able to fully trust the backspot, more so because she will not be able to see them."

Kagura made the flyers perform basic mounts and dismounts with the male bases, and the backspots took turns switching between being a frontspot and a backspot.

"All right now we are going to try doing some mounts with only one base."

Ayame stood in as my backspot for this round, and I was instructed to do a Scorpion. I carefully stepped into the hands of my base with the help of Ayame's hands around my waist. Within seconds I was in the air balanced on one leg, I then took my free foot and bent it upwards toward my body until it touched my ponytail. All the while I kept a calm smile on my lips with my eyes directed at Kagura.

Her shockingly red eyes were directed at the other flyer's group. Kagura flicked her wrist at us letting us know that I could dismount without penalty. Once I was back on the ground I turned and looked at number seven. She had executed at Chin-Hold perfectly.. Except there was one problem, Kagura hadn't asked for a Chin-Hold.

"Number 7, the Chin-Hold is commonly mistaken for the Scorpion hold. But all in all they are both different. When my team attends competitive competitions the judges scrutinize every move we make for a possible mistake or mishap. Making a careless mistake, like this could cost us a chance at sectionals. Do you understand? You can thank your carelessness for the disqualification of you, your backspots, and your frontspots."

Kagura then turned to Ayame and myself.

"Rin Miyazaki and Ayame Okinawa may I offer my congratulations to you. Welcome to the Shikon no Tama High Cheerleading squad."

* * *

I am starting college on August 16, but I have a bunch of free time in between classes. I recently got inspiration to re-write this story and that is what I plan to do. I will now be in first person point of view, and Rin will not be so ditzy, and neither will Sesshoumaru have an warm up so easily to her. (:

Please review and rate to let me know what you think.

MMP (:


	2. Of Best Friends and Boyfriends

Shikon no Tama High

Chapter One: Of Best Friends and Boyfriends

I flipped through a few of the pamphlets Shikon no Tama sent me in the mail. Majority of them pertained to the registration of my fall classes and a list of things that freshman were required to do before the start of school on August 16. I slid those to the side and my gaze fell on the cover of the last book in the pile; A History of Shikon no Tama High. It was a collage of the diverse students attending the high school but one person stood out in general. The male had waist length silver hair, amber eyes, and high cheekbones Indians would die for. He was sitting at a desk with his honey colored eyes directed towards the window. His dainty chin rested on his hand as he pondered over life's many questions I presume.

Guys like him are the main reason I am glad to finally be in high school, too bad he's a demon. The magenta markings on his arm and cheeks give it away. I know this probably sounds silly since its only a photo but, there was just this presence about him as well. Kagome would call it his aura, I guess. I am sure he has an army of followers.

I wonder what he is attending Shikon no Tama high for. STH is a school for the gifted, you don't apply and get in.. your chosen. For instance, Sango comes from a long line of demon exterminators. When a demon is labeled by the government as uncontrollable and becomes a hazard to the public, her family is called to annihilate it. Sango is attending STH to get a head start in her chosen field. Kagome and her cousin Kikyo are attending STH because they are miko's in training. They are both in Archery Club and they already have a Healer's Certificate.

As for myself, it is totally unknown why I am allowed to attend this school. Hojo and I can trace our family tree all the way back to the early kings of Japan. The that doesn't mean diddly squat to me, some dead guy's name is not going to keep food on the table or help me pass a History test.

I sigh and pick up the many forms I needed to fill out and get down to work. No time to day dream about demons when I've got work to do...

-August 10th-

"Rin you HAVE to get this too! It would look so cute on you! I wish I could pull of a skirt like this, but with these giraffe legs of mine I'd be mooning the whole student body!" Kagome gushed as she threw Style A of our required uniforms in my arms.

Style A for girls consists of a mid-thigh pleated dark green skirt, a white sailor shirt with a dark green collar, a red tie, and black baby doll shoes. Kagome and Sango have to get Style B because Kagome has long legs, and Sango has a very ample rear end. Its the exact same as mine except their skirt will come down just a little bit longer, but it still will not touch the knee. I swear the Director of our school is a pervert for picking such anime style uniforms. Half the girls look like they stepped out of someone's Sailor Moon manga collection, and the other half look like trashy two-bit whores.

"Kagome, she is going to need four more of that style unless you plan for her to wear the same uniform five days straight. Luckily I already got them and her gym uniform." Sango came through the thick racks of school uniforms with everything else that I needed. She rolled her eyes when she realized that Kagome had already run off to pick up accessories to go with my uniforms.

"I am sorry I waited until the last minute to buy this stuff. I already feel bad that you guys have to buy if for me." I blushed and looked down at the floor.

Sango wrapped me in her arms and just held me. "Its been ten years since the accident, Kagome and I vowed to be there for you. Nothing is going to change that, not even the jacked up prices of these skimpy uniform."

I smiled and take my clothes from her.

My brother, Hojo, and I lived off of our deceased parents savings. The bank only gave us enough for the monthly necessities, nothing extra. Hojo was able to get a summer job to pay for his stuff, but Sango has been buying my stuff for ten years now. Kagome's parents already have to pay for her and her brother to attend private schools but they always helped when they could.

"Rin! I found the cutest hair accessories!" Kagome added an armful of things to the cart before pushing it towards the checkout counter.

"Sex on the beach... We freak in my jeep..." Sango answered her phone and started talking to her boyfriend in a hushed tone.

I knew she wanted privacy so I followed after Kagome who was already handing the cashier the cash. All of my school clothes including tuition came to a whooping total of $758.00, not including the iphone Kagome's family got for me; they even added me onto their family plan! I am positive that I have the best friends in the world.

I smile and grab as many of the bags as I can handle. I tell Kagome that I am going to go ahead and start loading the bags into her limousine. This store is located on school grounds, and we drove her in a limousine. Kagome doesn't understand why I get so worked up about it, but then again we are from different classes in society. She claims I would view things differently if my parents hadn't died, but I doubt that. Anyway, her attendant and driver grab the rest of my bags and follow me out of the store. Kagome stays behind to talk to another second year she knows, and Sango is still nearby the window speaking in hushed tones. Knowing Miroku he is probably trying to have phone sex.. At 3 o'clock in the afternoon. He is a weird one, but he makes Sango happy.

If you have ever wondered how big the trunk of a limousine is, just watch American movies where they stuff bodies in the trunk. They really are big, which is very convenient for me. All of my bags manage to fit in there, and as of right now I am officially ready to start school.

Laptop, check.

Cellphone, check.

Uniforms, check.

Underclothes, check.

Socks, check.

Messenger bag, check.

Bank card, check.

School supplies, check.

Beauty products, check.

Ride to and from school, check.

Speaking of which, my motorized scooter is my lifeline. It is my only way to and from school. Hojo is on the football team and his practice will run later than my cheer practices which end at the same time.; Kagura is very punctual. Kagome and Sango find it hilarious that I love the thing so much.. But it's the last gift I received from my parents. My parents set up a credit account with Tashio & Takahashi Industries, who you can buy anything under the sun from. By the time I turned 16 the account in my name had generated enough interest that I could buy a motorized scooter. It is a retro scooter that is red with a matching helmet, it also came with a basket storage on the back. I withdrew the rest of the money from the account and put it on a prepaid debit card.

With all my mental rambling you would think that they would be out here, but of course they are not. I turn around and head back into the school. When I get there Kagome and Sango have managed to find there boyfriends; Inuyasha Tashio and Miroku Houshi. It seems they had an emergency football meeting this morning and they just got out.

"Miss. Rin, how nice of you to join us," Miroku disconnects his face from Sango's to greet me. He explains that they are going to head to McDonald's for a bite to eat.

"I guess I could go. I have nothing else to do. Will your, erm, people be okay with dropping it off at my place? I am sure Hojo will be home by the time they get there." My eyes slide to my watch and then to Inuyasha's amber eyes which are drilling a whole into my brown ones.

"What are you staring at?" I look down to see if I might have split something on myself.

"I was staring because that stick-permanently-stuck-up-the-ass brother of mine as been asking me questions about you. What have you been up to wench?" He ran a critical eyes over me from head to toe.

Kagome reaches up and flicks him on one of his puppy ears. "Oi! That hurts when you do that! Stop it!"

They then start arguing about him never treating humans with respect. "Dammit I just wanted to know why The Almighty Purebreed wants to know about her. C'mon how would he know about someone like her?"

I shrug my shoulders as they all turn to look at me. "Inuyasha I don't know your brother. Didn't you say that he was the president of the student body? Maybe he was just trying to figure out why I was allowed entrance of something like that. I suppose its more of his job to make sure that things run smoothly," I then cock my head towards the exit and they finally follow me.

I roll my eyes as I hear Inuyasha mutter under his breath.

"Maybe.. But I don't think so.." He grumbles and growls when Kagome raises a finger to flick him again.

I ignore his comment and keep walking, he has always liked to have the last word. Luckily for him I don't care about his brother or what his brother wanted to know. I have way more important things to worry about.

-McDonalds-

I have been a vegetarian since I was five years old and I found out where meat actually came from. My love for all living things will eventually be the death of me according to my distant family. I do not eat eggs nor do I eat dairy products. I decide to order a salad with Italian dressing, a medium fry, and a strawberry banana smoothie. I attempt to hand the lady my money but she seems to be standing of into space. I turn to see what has caught her attention and I see a guy that could be Inuyasha's… Father? Brother? Relative? His face is vaguely familiar. I turn and slide my money across the counter and slide move so that he can order.

"I will have a number one, with an iced tea." He says in a filled with promises.

Imagine everything that you have every wanted.. No needed and melt it down into a sound. That is literally what he sounds like, his voice drips of secret wishes and makes my body respond in unknown ways.

The gods nostrils flare out suddenly and he turns to look at me.

"Hi.. Aren't you the guy on the cover of the STH brochure?" My voice comes out sounding breathless and it irritates me for some reason.

He slowly leans his head to the side and takes a deep, satisfying breath through his nose and out of his mouth. He continues to breathe in this manner for a few seconds like this, and when I least expect it he finally answers me.

"Yes, that I am. It is very unceremonious of you to speak without introducing yourself first. You should not talk to me as if I am your familiar when you have no idea who I am. I could very well be a predator." His words are clearly meant to sting, and they do.

I scowl at him and refrain from sticking my tongue out at him. "Well excuse me. My name is Rin if you desire to know it so much! I was simply asking a question, no need to get snooty." I grouch back.

He actually has the audacity to flick his tongue across his bottom lip as if he is tasting the air. What a freak. When the number on my receipt is called a grab my tray and quickly leave him behind. I walk over to my friend's booth but they don't have any room. Miroku volunteers to let Sango sit in his lap, but that would just make me feel even more uncomfortable.

"No, you stay where you are. I'm going to go sit in the Playroom. Some creep that look like you Inuyasha really ticked me off," My hands clench onto my tray even hard.

Inuyasha lets go of Kagome's lips with a disturbing wet plop. I know the exact moment his golden eyes land on the impressive male at the counter because his eyes widen and his mouth hangs open.

"That pig fucking, son of a bitch! He followed us here!" Inuyasha chest rumbles heavily with a growl, and his forehead pinches inward with anger.

"You know that creep? Please tell me that isn't you brother? You know what, I don't care to know," I shake my head and walk towards the children's Playroom.

When I finish my meal my friends aren't ready to leave. We only have this weekend to enjoy before school starts, so I understand them wanting to hang. I let my eyes roam over the children playing and a small girl catches my attention. She isn't like the other children around her. She is actually quiet and she seems to be concentrating really hard. She has the cutest puppy ears resting on top of her head, and her hair is appears to be gray with silver undertones. As if she can hear my thoughts, she turns and looks at me and smiles. Her eyes are a similar color to Inuyasha's but more muted.

I smile back and wave at her. I whistle a soft lullaby and go to join her. "Hello, my name is Rin. What is yours?"

Dimples, she has dimples, and the sweetest pair. It makes me want to coddle her against my bosom. How embarrassing, and I am sure my cheeks are turning pink.

"I'm Eloria! I'm two. You can call me Kisa," She raises a clawed hand and grasps mine. For the next twenty minutes or so we slide on every slide, and play with every thing imaginable. I even get in the ball pit, which I know is germ infested.

"Where are your parents Kisa? I am sure they are worried about you," I bend over and Velcro her shoes and grab her hand again.

"Hai! Poppa is probably watching us," She said happily and then started humming to herself.

Whatever that means. I escort her out of the play area and I tell her to lead me to her poppa. She quickly pulls me towards the back of the restaurant where people go for privacy. Her dad can see her from way back here?

I dig my heels into the ground when I realize who she is leading us to. None other than the jerk from the counter. "Uhm, sweetie, I think I should let you go on ahead."

Kisa gives me a full on puppy eyed stare that I can resist, and against my better judgment I allow her to take me to his booth.

"Hello, again." He starts to inhale in that funny way again.

"Poppa!" Kisa climbs up into his lap and starts opening a Happy Meal box. "Does she smell yummy to you too?"

My faces burns, and I am sure my face is turning red.

"You ran off before I could properly introduce myself. My name is Sesshoumaru Tashio, Inuyasha's half brother." His eyes slowly slide over my body and then a smirk graces his face.

He flicks his hair and dismisses me with a flutter of his fingers. I am tempted to lose my religion and tell him exactly where he can shove those fingers of his. "You have a lovely daughter, if you ever need a babysitter give me a call. Bye Kisa, it was nice to meet you. Does another play date sound good to you?"

Kisa happily bobs her head and goes back to her apple dippers. I wave one last time before heading over to my friends again.

"Hey guys. Are you all ready to go yet?"

The all nod and we gather our things to head home. As I exit the McDonalds I look of my shoulder and I meet Sesshoumaru's stare.

His eyes remind me of molten lava, and their heat ignites my body with a passion it has never known. What a wicked game we have started.

I, the unknowing puppet, and him the master of my mind, body, and soul…

* * *

Okay, so if anyone really paid attention you will notice something. Yes, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are heirs to Tashio & Takahashi Industries. Their parents are very much alive in this story, but Inuyasha took his mother's maiden name and Sesshoumaru took father's last name. Is anybody wondering how the school years work and their ages? If so here is a brief explanation. Their high school is divided in two, there is Junior High and Senior High. Rin is just now attending Senior High meaning that she is a first year. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Hojo are second years. Sesshoumaru, Naraku, and Kagura are third years. Rin is 16, all the second years are 17, and the third years are 18. Their school also includes the first two years of college.

MMP (:


End file.
